The blood and the creed
by Zero2o1o
Summary: Fox McCloud was just a normal bartender running his own bar till a blue vixen came and turned his life up side down.
1. Chapter 1

The blood and the creed

Starfox/Assassin's creed fanfiction

I was looking at some of my old Starfox fanfictions while I was watching a video on Assassin's creed on YouTube and I thought it would be fun to mix them.

Chapter 1: the vixen with the blade

Fox McCloud was a 22 year old red fox who lived in Cornerian city as a bartender, there was nothing very special about Fox he wasn't one who picked fights but at this moment the young vulpine was in a whole lot of trouble "oh fuck what the hell's these assholes problem?" McCloud asked a blue vixen who was wearing a long white robe with a red trim and belt and was holding on to his wrist "shut the hell up and keep running" the vixen shouted pulling Fox through a crowd of people while a small group of armed men were running after them "can't we just talk this over like adults?" Fox asked looking back at the group of men chasing him and this blue vixen "do you ever shut up?" the vixen yelled back at Fox shooting him a angry glare "I'm sorry but I wasn't the one who came into my bar just so you could fucking kidnap me and have who I can only guess are some kind of hit men come after us to kill you and me, fuck how did I get into this bullshit?" the bartender shouted back at this female fox who wouldn't let him go then started wondering how he got into this mess.

Fifthteen minutes earlier at the Liberty bar (Fox's bar)

Fox was behind the bar cleaning a whiskey glass while his other bartenders tended to the drunk or lonely costumers sitting at the bar "so Fox how did you're date go last night?" a blue falcon named Falco Lombardi who was McCloud's partner in the bar and had been his best friend since as long as the two could remember asked as he poured a blood hound her drink "aaahhh don't get me started, she was a nightmare she wouldn't stop talking about how she wanted kids, god I was starting to fear she was going to rape me" Fox replied putting the whiskey glass down and started acting like the crazy woman he dated the night before "hahaha shit I'm sorry man I didn't think Aveline was actually baby crazy" Falco apologized feeling bad for his oldest friend "jeez Falco some friend you are, why didn't you just slip Fox a roofie and pull down his pants?" one of the bartenders joked from the far end of the bar "shut up Fred" the falcon snapped putting the bartender in his place "did anyone ever tell you you yell a lot" one of the drunk costumers said slurring his words as he spoke "and did anyone ever tell you Will that you're a out of control alcoholic" Falco scorned looking over at a black and white wolf who was bend over the bar top "I don't have to take this from you you feather brain prick" Will angrily said sitting up a little to look at Falco "whoa there Will don't go saying something that your goin regret" Fox told the drunk wolf quickly taking his glass away from him "hey I was still drinking that!" Will cried trying to get his drink back but couldn't get it back from the vulpine "sorry Will but I think you've had enough for tonight" McCloud apologized pouring out what was left of Will's brandy into the sink behind the bar "I'll call him a cab" Fred commented going over to the phone the was at the very end of the bar and started dialing for a cab.

As Will waited for his ride he told Fox of how he was once in the Cornerian army and had killed over 100 men during his tour of duty "come on Fox you really going to listen to his stupid stories?" Falco asked his partner while he poured another costumer their drink "I like Will's stories, besides he was the closest thing I have to a dad" Fox replied mixing a cocktail as he thought of how little he knew of his real father "you didn't know you're father?" a female crimson falcon inquired wanting to know about what happen to Fox's dad "no from what my mother told me my father walked out on her when I was only two years old, she never told me why he left or if he was still alive but I don't care he isn't apart of my life" the young orange vulpine explained showing not a single sign of sadness that he didn't have a father while he was growing up "you should find him and confront him you know find out why he did what he did" Will drunkly told Fox not knowing that the fox would rather sell his bar then meet his dad.

"Excuse me I'm looking for a mr. Fox James McCloud, do you know him?" a blue vixen wearing a white robe with red trims and a red belt asked one of the bartenders who pointed at Fox "looks like you have a fan" Falco joked elbowing his best friend in the side as they watched the vixen walk over to them "or she's a crazy stalker and she plans to kill me and wear my skin like a coat like that Buffalo Bill guy from the silents of the lamb movie" Fox replied slowly reaching under the bar where he kept a S&W Springfield just in case someone tried to rob his bar "how can I help you miss?" McCloud asked the vixen who Fox couldn't help but think was hot "Krystal and I'm here on behalf of you're father" the blue vixen answered not caring that Fox pulled a gun on her "whoa shit Fox put that thing away!" Falco pleaded shocked that his best friend was aiming a gun at a vixen just because she said she was there because of his dad "no I'm not and you can tell that worthless piece of shit that if he wants to see me after 20 years he can come himself and not send his whore to get me" Fox shouted but before he knew what had happen he was being flipped over the bar landing on the floor where he lost his gun and had Krystal pointing a small hidden knife at his throat "I don't care what you call me, but if you ever talk ill of my master again I'll cut your throat open, got it?" Krystal threatened removing her blade away from Fox's throat "fuck me that was cool" Will commented getting a odd look from everyone but Krystal and Fox "as much as I enjoy having a woman on top of me, you mind getting off my chest?" the bar owner said putting in a sexual innuendo to make Krystal blush and it worked too "uh yeah sure" the blue vixen replied hopping off of Fox and put her hidden blade away "I'm guessing my old man taught you that little trick you pulled? anyways why does my father want to see me now after all these years?" Fox asked sitting up just as a group of men wearing all black walked into the bar "shit I thought I would have a little more time" Krystal mumbled reaching into her belt and pulled out a couple of small round balls and threw them at the group of men "the hell is that?" a grey wolf asked aloud bending over to look at the small balls only to get hit with tear gas "fuck (cough) she's a(cough cough) assassin kill her!" the leader of the men ordered through a coughing fit but he didn't get to live long cause Krystal ran up to him and stabbed him in the throat with her hidden blade then took out one more before running for Fox and told him to follow her or die at the hands of the men in black.

Present time

Krystal pulled Fox around a corner running at full speed "holy shit their shooting at us!" the vulpine shouted when he felt a bullet fly pass his ear "why the fuck did you have to kill those guys?" McCloud inquired guessing that was why the men in black were shooting at them "cause shut the hell up" the assassin ordered heading down a alley before the men could see them turning the corner "great now what ms.I know what I'm doing?" Fox saucily said before being pulled into a kiss which surprised him "where did they go?" one of the men asked as he ran pass the kissing foxes "I think they ran down on 36th and Clary Ave." another one of the bad guys commented running by Fox and Krystal without seeing them "damn that was fun" Fox smoothly told Krystal trying to kiss her again only to get kneed in the balls "I only kissed you cause I had no other choice, so don't get any kind of idea about us" Krystal snapped as she watched the tod groan in pain "god I don't see what your father wants with you?" the blue vixen thought putting her hood on and started walking out of the alley "hey wait up my nuts still hurt" Fox called after the assassin he didn't know anything about and who seemed to know his father better then he did "will you get up you big baby" Krystal said sounding more annoyed then she did before "I'm sorry but if I remember right you kneed me in the crouch with you're incredibly pointy knee" Fox snapped slowly getting up and leaned up against the wall "hey my knees aren't pointy" Krystal argued angrily staring at the male fox "my balls would say otherwise lady" McCloud stupidly chuckled only making the assassin more angry "aaaaaahhhhhh I swear to god if I hadn't been ordered by your father to bring you back alive I'd kill you" the vixen shouted kicking over a trash can "ok you know what it's time to answer some questions and I won't go anywhere till I get my answers" Fox told Krystal sitting up against a wall and folded his arms across his chest "fine ask your damn questions, the sooner we get this done the sooner I can get rid of you" Krystal groaned leaning against the wall across from Fox "what the hell is going on? And what does this have to do with my dad?" the red fox asked wanting to know why this was happening "those men who attacked us were members of the Templars knights and you're father and I are members of the assassin brotherhood and we've been at war since the 1st Crusades, now we need you're help will your father thinks so" Krystal answered wondering why her master wanted this dimwit of a bartender "hahahaha you really think I would believe a crazy ass story like that?" the vulpine laughed doubling over in a laughing fit "it's true the blood of an assassin runs through your veins and now it's time you join us" the vixen replied amazed that this tod was from a long line of great assassins "whatever lady you answered my questions now let's go see my dad, so he can tell me why he walked out on my mother" Fox commented getting to his feet and walked out of the alley.

As Fox followed Krystal down the street the vulpine couldn't help but notice how shapely the vixen's ass was "hot damn what an ass" the bartender thought biting on his bottom lip to keep himself from making another sexual innuendo "hey uh Krystal not to sound like a dick, but dressing up like a monk from the 12th century isn't very normal" McCloud commented thinking the vixen kind of sticked out "shut up" Krystal ordered wishing she could slap the male.

After an hour and a half of walking Krystal stopped in front of a old wear house near the docks "what the hell are we doing here?" Fox asked looking up at the wear house which looked as if no one had been in it in years "just watch your love this" the assassin replied reaching into a hole and pulled a rope causing the large wear house doors to open "ok that's pretty neat" McCloud said as he watched the doors open "come on your father is waiting" Krystal commented heading inside the wear house followed by Fox, the farther the two foxes walked into the wear house the more Fox saw that this wear house was actually some kind of training ground for assassins like Krystal "whoa that's is incredible" the green eyed tod said as he watched an assassin climb up a wall with ease "it's called free running and it's part of every assassin's training" a voice replied from somewhere above Fox.

A second later another assassin dropped down in front of Fox still wearing his or her hood "holy crap, shit dude you really shouldn't do that" McCloud told the assassin who took off his hood reviling a middle age red fox who looked just like Fox only his eyes were blue "it's been a long time my son" James McCloud said to his only child who couldn't stop himself from punching James in the face "how dare you show your face you good for nothing son of a bitch" the young vulpine shouted not caring that there were three hidden blades up against his throat "don't harm him I had it coming I had it coming" the master assassin told his fellow assassins who stood down "I know that I have no right to call on you Fox specially after I walked out on your mother 20 years ago, but right now I need you to put aside your hate of me to help the assassins" James told his son who just scoffed at him "why should I help you?, I don't owe you shit James" Fox snapped his voice cold and angry "wow you won't even call me dad you must really hate me (sigh) I'm sorry Fox what I did was wrong I shouldn't of put the assassin brotherhood above you and your mother and for that I am truly sorry" James apologized figuring his son still wouldn't forgive him for what he did "how is your mother anyways?" the middle aged vulpine inquired wanting to know how his ex-wife was doing "she's dead, she died of breast cancer two years ago" Fox answered disgusted that James was asking about his mom "oh...I'm sorry Fox I had no idea" James replied stunned that Vixy had died from something as horrible as breast cancer "not like you gave a shit, now what do you want? I have to get back to my bar and clean up the mess your goon caused" Fox snapped just wanting to leave and never see his father again "I need you to join the assassins cause in your mind is the key to save the world" the master assassin explained only making his son laugh at him "oh my god your more full of shit then I thought, you know what fuck you and fuck your club of dumbass robe wearing assholes I'm leaving" the young McCloud said giving his dad the middle finger then turned around and started walking out of the wear house "we can't just let him leave" one of the assassins told her master as he watched his son walk away "I can't stop him June what he does is his choice, travel in peace and safety my son" James replied sounding as if he was sure Fox would be back.

James walked into his office and sat behind his cherry wood desk in his black leather office chair "it seems our son inherited your stubbornness" the master assassin said to a photo of himself when he was around Fox's age and he was with a beautiful orange vixen with green eyes who happen to be his ex-wife Vixy "sir are you sure it's a wise idea to just let him walk off?, he knows where our base is and if he's caught by the Templars their find out where we're hiding" Krystal complained as she walked into her master's office "you don't have to worry Krystal my son won't give the Templars any information" James replied smiling telling his student he was sure of that Fox wouldn't give away the assassin's hide out "you heard him he told you he holds no loyalty to you, if you ask me I should go silents him" the blue vixen said popping out her hidden blade to give James a idea of what she meant "what is the first part of our creed?" James asked his most brilliant student leaning back in his chair "we don't harm the innocent" the young assassin answered sounding annoyed that she was being questioned about their creed "but Fox knows where we're hiding which means he's dangerous to the brotherhood" Krystal commented walking closer up to her master's desk "he's still a innocent person so you will not touch a single hair on his head, am I understood Krystal?" the head of the assassin's order inquired wanting his order to be followed by the letter "yes sir I understand, is there anything else sir?" the blue eyed vixen replied guessing her master would send her to get Fox back "no that's it Krystal and if your wondering about what we're going to do about Fox don't worry I'll deal with him myself" James continued walking over to where his closet was and picked out a business suit "why are you going? I could go get him again" Krystal said shocked that her master was going on a mission "I need to get out more plus I want to see what my son has done with his life" the middle aged tod chuckled unable to remember the last time he went out to get a target "I have to disagree with this idea sir, your the grandmaster of this order and if you go out the Templars could find you and they will kill you without a second thought" Krystal argued knowing if the order lost their master the brotherhood would be in trouble. The master assassin chuckled as he took off his grandmaster assassin robe "this isn't funny James! you can't just go out" the young vixen shouted being the only one in the brotherhood of assassins who called James by name.

"Sometimes I forget how you act older then you actually are...if you keep acting like this your going to get grey hairs before you hit 30" James joked only getting a angry groan from his best student "it's like I'm your babysitter...oh my god I babysitter I'm always making sure you stay out of trouble and I keep you from sexually harassing the other female assassins" Krystal gasped when she realized that she spent most of her time keeping a eye on her master "if your my babysitter then I guess your going to come with me you better go change" James replied now taking off his robe "wait you want me to join you on a mission?" the young female assassin inquired knowing that joining the grandmaster of the assassin order in a mission was a great honor "yes I want you to join me, but leave your weapons we can't seem threatening to Fox when we speak to him" the grandmaster of the assassins commented while he looked over which dress shirt he was going to wear "but what if you run into the Templars again?, their sure to go back to the Liberty bar in order to catch Fox" the blue eyed vixen said thinking like the enemy she been fighting for most of her life "mmmmmmmm you think I should wear the navy or sky blue shirt?" the middle aged vulpine asked clearly not worried about the Templars "it's like I'm talking to a five year old sometimes" Krystal thought leaving her master's office to go change into some street clothes.

Krystal changed into a green sleeveless top and a pair of tan seamed waistband flare jeans "hey Krystal what's with the get up?" a pink cat with blue eyes asked hopping off the climbing wall when she saw her friend walk by wearing her street clothes "I'm going on a undercover mission with grandmaster McCloud Katt" Krystal said smiling at the confused look on Katt Monroe's face "but he can't go on a mission he's the master assassin in charge of the order" the other female assassin complained having no idea her fellow female assassin had this same argument with their master "tell master McCloud that" the blue fox sighed knowing the middle aged vulpine may of been the leader of the assassin order but he acted like a stubborn child at times "I would but I'm scared that master McCloud would toss me out of the order" Katt said sounding scared she would no longer be allow to be an assassin "come on Katt master McCloud would never kick you out of the order, your one of the best assassins besides me and unfortunately that self centered prick Wolf O'donnell" Krystal replied hating the grey wolf cause he always acted like he was better then all the other assassins "did you hear he was told off by Peppy cause he killed a civilian for no reason on his last mission" the vixen told the cat assassin who was shocked that the wolf broke the first part of the assassin's creed "is this what you two do when your not working on you're assassin skills?" James asked the two women who just acted like they didn't hear him.

"seriously James? what are you doing in that suit?" a grey middle aged hare named Peppy Hare who was second in command asked his crazy old friend as he came up the hall where his office was "I'm going to go get Fox cause he got mad at me and left" James answered fixing his business suit as he spoke "ok but why is Krystal coming with you?" the hare inquired looking at the blue vixen who looked at the wall acting like she wasn't there "she's coming with me in case I need another means to get my son to come with us" McCloud commented before feeling a palm hit him on the cheek "I didn't mean it like that Krystal!, I meant you can run after him faster then I could" James cried rubbing his sore cheek "well you shouldn't of made it sound like you wanted me to sleep with him" Krystal shouted not caring that other assassins were watching what was going on "what James would never give you that kind of order" Peppy explained to the young vixen cause not only was it wrong but it would break the second part of their creed which was don't ever be seen by anyone. Krystal knew that her master may of been a lot of things but he wasn't the kind of fox who would ask his finest student to give up her virginity just to catch his son "yeah Krystal I'm not that big of a asshole" James cut in wanting the vixen to know he meant what he said, the blue vixen stared at both James and Peppy telling them with her blue eyes that if they did give that order she cut off their balls with her hidden blades.

"I don't remember women being so touchy about sleeping with people" James whispered into his best friend's ear while Krystal walked to the main doors "it's a new generation my friend" the old hare chuckled patting the vulpine on the back then left leaving McCloud to wonder how his son's generation was different from his.

To be continued

Let be know what you think by posting reviews and comments.


	2. Chapter 2

The blood and the creed

Starfox/Assassin's creed fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

I just beat Assassin Creed II and I have to say this game was the main reason I even decided to write this story.

A fan: I'm glad you think my first Starfox/ Assassin Creed fanfiction was epic.

Chapter 2: pick up you're blades

Fox McCloud unlocked his apartment door letting out a deep sigh as he did so, he was exhausted specially after the day he had had "Christ this just hasn't been my day" the young orange vulpine complained turning the door knob and opened the door "first that crazy Krystal chick shows up, wrecks my god damn bar and kills two people in it then oh let's not forget the two guys she kills are members of the fucking Templars and cause of that they tried to kill me" Fox bitched slamming his door shut and tossed his keys on the stand next to him "I can't believe my dad is the grandmaster of a bunch of assassins" McCloud thought surprised his own father was the leader of the assassin brotherhood a group of highly trained killers that was fighting against the Templars order "how can this shit get any worse then it is now?" the bartender thought before his cell phone started ringing "what now?" Fox wondered pulling his cell phone out and saw it was Falco so hit the answer button "maybe he has some good news for me" the green eyed vulpine told himself thinking it would be nice to hear something good for a change.

Fox: hey Falco please tell me what happen after I was kidnapped by that crazy bitch.

Falco: will it an't good, the cops showed up asking lots of questions about what kind of relationship you had with that Krystal lady you ran off with.

Fox: I don't have any kind of relationship with that vixen and I don't think you would believe me if I told you what that chick told me after we left the bar.

Falco: and what did she tell you Fox?

Fox: she told me that she was a member of the assassin brotherhood and those two guys she knifed were Templars who came to kill me. I would of said that was total bullshit, but she took me to my father who just so happened to be the leader of this brotherhood of assassins.

McCloud could hear his best friend laughing his ass off which just made him really annoyed with the falcon.

Fox: I know you think I'm fucking with you Falco, but I'm telling the truth I met my dad and he wanted me to join him in his little club.

Falco: hahahahahahaha so you're telling me after 20 years your old man has some smoking hot chick nap you just so he could ask you to join him in some kind of club?

Fox: yeah pretty much.

Falco: so why didn't you join him?, oh that's right your holding a 20 year old grudge against him cause he walked out on you're mom.

Fox: he picked his fucking brotherhood over his own wife and son! And he didn't even help my mom when she had breast cancer, so why the fuck would I ever want to work for that prick!

Falco: ok ok I see your point, but your dad was at least a little upset when he found out his wife died from breast cancer right?

Fox: well yeah he was sad when I told him mom passed away.

Falco: ok then that proves that he still cared about her and he probably left to protect you and you're mom from the Templars, I mean if he's the leader of this brotherhood then he would be on top of the Templar's hit list along with his family so he had to make the choice stay and risk the lives of his wife and only son or leave and make no kind of contact with them making his family useless to the Templars and if you ask me he made the right choice and no I'm not a member of the assassins if you were going to ask.

Fox: you sure as hell sound like one with the way you were kissing my father's ass.

Falco: Fox you remember my uncle Rick he was in the Cornerian Central Intelligence Agency for 25 years and he left his wife and two daughters cause he knew there were several terrorist groups who wanted his head on a plate and he couldn't risk his family's lives so he left.

Fox: you're uncle had an actual good reason for leaving unlike my dad who left cause he wanted to run around in white robes stabbing people with hided blades.

Falco: you know why you're still holding a grudge cause your just a stubborn ass who can't let things go.

Fox: screw you Lombardi I don't need you're first year psychology bullshit.

And with that Fox hung up his cellphone and threw it at his couch "motherfucker doesn't know what he's talking about stupid bastard" the young vulpine thought pulling off his shirt so he could take a shower "he doesn't even know what kind of man my dad is" Fox continued thinking about to unbuckle his belt but stopped when he heard a knock at his door "great must be the police wanting to know why I ran off after those guys got killed" the tod said to himself not bothering to put his shirt back on when he answered the door "hello son" James greeted his only son when Fox opened the door "what the fuck are you doing here James?" the younger of the McClouds asked in disgust eyeing Krystal who was standing behind his father "come on Fox why can't you call me dad or father?" the old tod asked trying to be friendly but saw that it wasn't going well "cause you an't my dad you" but Fox stopped when he remembered the last time he spoke ill of his father in front of Krystal and how she pointed her hidden blade at his throat, but he noticed that she was wearing regular clothes and didn't have her knives so he quickly regained his courage "fuck off James and take your crazy knife willing woman with you" the green eyed fox snapped trying to close his door but his father stopped the door with his foot "Fox I came all this way you should at least listen to me for a minute" James replied keeping his cool like he had been trained to do "fine you got five minutes then I'm kicking you're asses out of my house" the young male fox snapped at his father moving out of the way so he could let James and Krystal into his apartment "thank you Fox this means a lot to me" the grandmaster of the assassin order smiled walking over to his son's couch and sat down on it "sir why are we here?, he clearly doesn't want us here" Krystal commented shooting her master's son a dirty very unfriendly look as she sat on the couch "hey if you don't want to be here then there's the door" Fox remarked pointing at the apartment door, Krystal just gave Fox a angry stare telling him she wasn't going anywhere not while her master was there "you're have to forgive my student's temper she never could control it very well I guess it's her youthfulness" the old red fox explained to his son patting the blue vixen on the head making her blush a little "if you ask me you could have her fixed" Fox said in a mocking tone getting a loud growl from Krystal who quickly gave him the middle finger "Krystal!" the elder assassin shouted mad his best student was letting her anger get the best of her "he's talking to me as if I'm nothing more then a dog!, are you going to let him talk to me like that?" The vixen asked getting really fed up with the way Fox treated to her "no I'm not, Fox you should apologize there's no reason you should be talking to Krystal that way and I'm sure Vixy would of agreed with me" the oldest member of the McCloud family told his son who opened his mouth to say a smartass come back but didn't cause he knew his father was right "I'm sorry" Fox mumbled making his hands into fists as he said the words "ok then now that you two have kissed and made up I should get down to why I came here" James started fixing his navy blue business suit as Fox sat in an armchair across from the couch "Fox I think you should join the assassin brotherhood, it would protect you from the Templars and it would also protect you're friends as well" the master assassin finished having a good idea what his son's answer would be "that an't goin happen James I don't want any part of you're war!" Fox snapped thinking there was no point in him fighting for something he didn't care about "damn it Fox stop being so damn pig headed and think about the safety of the ones you care about, you really think you could protect them with the little fighting skills you have as of now?" the blue eyed fox replied raising his voice a little annoyed with his only child "let me teach you a little more about how to fight so you can keep Falco and all your employees safe" the middle aged orange vulpine continued shocking his son who asked him how he knew who his friends were and who worked for him "son I'm an master assassin I know all and I see all...that and I've been keeping tabs on you for the last 20 years" James answered tapping on the tip of his muzzle with a cocky smile.

"You've been keeping tabs on me since you left me and my mother?" Fox inquired finding the fact that his good for nothing father watched over him after he left a little more then really creepy.

James McCloud just gave his son a nod while still smiling like he hadn't done anything wrong "ok if you were watching over me for the last 20 years? Then why didn't you help my mom by sending her money or don't you guys believe in using money anymore" the young green eyed tod scoffed not caring that the blue vixen sitting next to his dad was giving him a death glare "I couldn't risk it son the Templars could of track where the money was coming from and find not just me but all the assassins and the trainees" the grand master of the assassin brotherhood warned Fox knowing his son wouldn't want to endanger those who couldn't protect themselves "I can't believe you could of been so stupid not to think of that" Krystal commented getting angry looks from both vulpines "what it's true" the blue eyed female fox said lightly shrugging her shoulders not seeming to care that James and Fox were mad at her "you know I'm starting to get the feeling you don't really like me do you?" Fox sarcastically said clearly trying to get the vixen angry again "will you two stop arguing like a damn married couple" the older tod shouted at the two young foxes who finally stopped their arguing "I'm sorry sir" Krystal apologized looking down at the floor ashamed that her master snapped at her "(sigh) I'm starting to think you two will put me in my grave" James exhaled shaking his head unsure what kind of headache Fox and Krystal were going to give him if Fox joined the assassins "we can only hope" the blue eyed vulpine thought knowing if he said it aloud Krystal would punch him in the face "anyways Fox if you want to get some real training come to the assassin's hideout you came to earlier" the grandmaster of the assassin order told his son before standing up and started for the front door "Fox I did love your mother even after I left and I still love her even though she's gone" James said as he opened the apartment door but as he did this he looked back at his son with a weak smile on his muzzle "that doesn't mean I'll forgive you James" Fox coldly replied showing his father no sign of forgiveness "I understand" was all James said before leaving with Krystal.

"Well that was freaking pointless" the vixen assassin commented as she and her master walked away from Fox's apartment and to the elevator "not true Krystal, if I know my own son like I do he'll show up" the skilled assassin master replied sounding very sure of himself that Fox would show up "are you? sure you know you're son I meant you haven't seen him in 20 years" Krystal asked hitting the down button for the elevator and leaned on the wall as they waited "yes I know Fox cause believe it or not he's a lot like I was when I was his age" James told the young blue vixen smiling at her. Krystal didn't say anything cause she wasn't sure if her master was telling her the truth or trying to cover the fact he was hurt by the way Fox spoke to him "sir are you ok?, Fox was pretty rude to you in there" the blue vixen asked only guessing what her master felt after seeing his son "don't worry about me Krystal I had a feeling Fox would be a little rude toward me" James answered just as the elevator doors open and he and his student walked into it "if you knew he was going to be a asshole to you? Then why did we come here in the first place?" the young female assassin inquired while she hit the button for the ground floor "cause we need Fox, he could know where a piece of Eden is" James told the other assassin who let out a gasp "a real piece of Eden?, but I didn't know those were even real, I thought they were just some silly story?" the cerinian fox commented remembering reading and hearing about the pieces of Eden, but thought it was nothing but a rumor "no there very real Krystal I would know I almost had one till Pigma Dengar betrayed me and stole the piece of Eden" the middle aged red fox said causing the place where Pigma stabbed him ache "I've heard of Pigma from Peppy, he told me Pigma was always looking to get rich and would do whatever it took to get money including killing innocent people who got in the way" Krystal remarked finding it hard to believe any assassin would betray the assassin brotherhood for money "I thought Pigma was my friend but like you said he wanted money and nothing else" James softly said trying not to lose his temper at least not in front of Krystal.

The young blue cerinian fox could only guess how it felt to have one of her fellow assassins betray her and the assassin's creed "he gave the piece of Eden to the Templars didn't he?" Krystal asked getting only a nod from James "if he did then why haven't you killed him yet?" the young assassin inquired not understanding why her master let a traitor to the brotherhood live "I would of killed Pigma only I can't find him even after 15 years" James replied wishing he had some kind of clue that would lead him to Pigma "if you want I could go look for that traitor and I'll kill him for you" the blue vixen volunteered ready to hunt Pigma down no matter where he was hiding "even if you did find him you be no match for Pigma he was a very skilled assassin next to me he was one of the best" the blue eyed vulpine told his student knowing if she went after Pigma she would be killed "come on he couldn't of been that good" Krystal said thinking she could take on the former assassin with no problem.

James began laughing he always found Krystal's determination amazing cause no matter what she never doubted herself or her skills as an assassin "don't worry about Pigma, he'll gets what coming to him sooner or later" the master assassin told the blue vixen just as the elevator door opened and he walked out.

Meanwhile back in Fox's apartment the young vulpine was still sitting in his armchair thinking weather or not he should get more training in order to protect his friends from the Templar order, on one hand he wanted to protect all those he cared about but on the other hand he hated the fact that it was his dead beat dad who was offering to teach him "what should I do mom? Should I go and have the man who wasn't there for you teach me how to fight?, or do I try to protect all those I care about by myself?" Fox asked the photo of his mother Vixy Reinard that was on a coffee table "what am I doing I'm talking to a picture" the tod sighed lying his head on the head rest of the armchair and looked up at the roof of his apartment "of course I don't really have anyone else to talk to about this shit" McCloud thought angry he had no other family then his father. Just then there was a knock at the door "Fox McCloud this is the CPD please open up" a deep voice called causing the young red fox to curse cause he had forgotten the police were looking for him "yeah I'm coming" Fox replied getting out of his armchair and walked over to his apartment door "are you Fox McCloud? I'm detective lieutenant John Mcclane and I need to speak to you about the two murders that took place at you're bar" a snow fox with dark brown eyes and was wearing a cheap brown suit greeted Fox showing him his badge to prove that he was a cop "yeah I'm Fox McCloud come in" the blue eyed tod replied letting the policemen into his apartment and asked him to sit on the couch "mr. McCloud what can you tell me about what happen earlier today?" John asked pulling out a note pad from his jacket pocket and flipped it open then pulled out a pen from his other pocket "I was working at my bar when this blue cerinian fox wearing a white robe came in and asked for me" Fox started trying to remember everything that happen "this woman why did she come looking for you?" the detective lieutenant inquired as he wrote something down in his notebook "she said my father send her, take in mind I haven't seen my dad in 20 years he walked out on me and my mom when I was two and before you ask no I don't know why he wanted to see me cause as soon as we were out of the bar I made my escape and came home" Fox told the cop leaving out the fact that Krystal was an assassin and so was his father "you know why she killed those two men?some of the people in your bar heard them call this Krystal an assassin. You have any idea what they were talking about?" the snow fox asked looking over his notes from earlier in the day "no I don't sorry" Fox replied not understanding why he was protecting that pain in the ass of a vixen "well if you remember anything here's my card" John told the tod giving him his business card then got off the couch and walked to the front door "I will thank you detective" the red fox thanked the police officer shaking his hand before John left his apartment "now we're even Krystal" the bartender smirked thinking how the vixen would reacted knowing he covered for her "Christ I need a shower" Fox sighed pulling off his shirt and went into his bathroom to take a nice long shower.

The next day

Fox made his way back to the assassin's hideout with some difficulty "shit how am I supposed to get in this place?" the vulpine wondered forgetting how Krystal did it the day before "mmmmmmmmm well great looks like I'll have to find away in" McCloud thought looking for away to get into the hideout. It took the young tod a few minutes to see that a ledge on the side of the wear house was low enough that he could run up the wall and then crawl over to a ledge then he could crawl over to the window which was opened a little "come on this is to easy, it's got to be a trap or something" Fox said figuring if he went through the window the assassins would be there to kick the crap out of him "ok James you want to test me ok then I show you what I'll can do" the red fox said aloud running up the low hanging ledge and used it to get up a small hole he could hold on to "wait how the hell do I know how to free run?, I've never done it before" Fox realized when he made it up to the roof of the wear house with the greatest of ease "I guess I've seen it on YouTube and I just picked up on it" Fox shrugged figuring he was just so awesome that he could do things by just watching it once. The vulpine walked around the roof of the wear house looking for away in till he found a sky light "finally a damn way in" the tod thought using his pocket knife to unlock the lock that kept the sky light closed, with the sky light opened Fox hopped down and landed in a bedroom "hello anyone here?" McCloud called getting no answer telling him he was in the clear till he felt a smack in the back of the head knocking him out "that's what you get you shit" a blue vixen told the unconsciousness male fox lying on the floor.

To be continued


End file.
